This application relates to a structural guide vane for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and, when utilized on an aircraft, they typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor and into a bypass duct defined by a nacelle. Downstream of the fan, there is typically a row of structural guide vanes, which extend between a core engine housing radially outwardly to an inner surface of the nacelle.
Historically, a turbine drove a compressor section and a fan rotor at a common speed. More recently, a gear reduction has been provided between a fan drive turbine and the fan rotor. This allows the fan to rotate at slower speeds and has further allowed an increase in the fan diameter.
As the fan diameter increases, a bypass ratio or the volume of air delivered into the bypass duct, compared to the volume of air delivered into the compressor, has increased dramatically. With this dramatic increase in the fan diameter and the bypass ratio, the radial length of the guide vanes has increased. To reduce weight, these guide vanes have become structural.